Morphtronic Deck
This type of deck, as the name suggests, relies on the "Morphtronic" Archetype. Their low ATK and DEF points allow them to escape "Crush Card Virus", and have countermeasures against spells and traps that destroy them, like "Deck Devastation Virus", "Lightning Vortex" and "Mirror Force". Also, their varying effects allow for (albeit slight) flexible gameplay if used correctly. Also, Spirit Barrier is handy if you have any Morphtronics in Attack Position. Basically, this deck has the potential to alternate from Burn strategies, OTK strategies, and even to a simple Beatdown strategy just by adding or removing a few key cards. Boarden OTK This relatively simple OTK consists of these major cards -Limiter Removal, Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Boomboxen, Morphtronic Boarden. (you can use any morphtronic ATK increasing cards such as Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Map, or Double Tool C&D as long as they can get Morphtronic Boomboxen's ATK over 2000). Boarden allows Morphtronics to attack directly, and Boomboxen gets two attacks. The OTK works like this - swarm the field with Boomboxen, Radion, and Boarden, activate Limiter Removal doubling Boomboxen's increased ATK to 4000 or more, and attack twice for game. Also, a strategy alternative can also be used. This OTK will consist of 5 cards - Morphtronic Celfon, Morphtronic Boomboxen, One for One, Junk Box and Morphtronic Boarden. First of, Activate One for One, Discarding Morphtronic Boarden, Special Summon Morphtronic Celfon from your hand, or Deck. Activate Morphtronic Celfon's effect and special summon a Morphtronic Radion. Normal summon Morphtronic Boomboxen and activate Junk Box to summon Morphtronic Boarden from the graveyard. This can be done with any 2 Morphtronic in your hand. As long as you end up with Morphtronic Celfon, Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Boomboxen, and Morphtronic Boarden on your field for a 8000 battle damage to your opponent. Morphtronic Burn Morphtronic Datatron and Morphtronic Clocken are key cards to this type of build. Other common burn cards, like Cannon Soldier or Solar Flare Dragon can increase this decks strength too. The idea is mainly to swarm with Celfon, do damage with Datatron and Clocken, and protect with Magnen, Boomboxen, Cameran, and Boarden. Morphtronic Monitron and Morphtronic Bind are invaluable cards for this deck. Morphtronic Rusty Engine can inflict more damage. Morphtronic Cord and Morphtronic Slingen are also recommended because if you're not attacking to destroy, you have to destroy cards another way. Since Clocken puts tremendous pressure on your opponent to destroy it fast, it will typically be a target of your opponent's removal (They can't get rid of it with monsters due to Morphtronic Bind), Morphtronic Forcefield can counter it. Turbo Rocket and Turbo Booster is a good card combo too also to Synchro Summon Turbo Rocket to get rid of opponents monsters. Synchro *Red Dragon Archfiend *Stardust Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Power Tool Dragon *Ancient Sacred Wyvern *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Armory Arm *Turbo Cannon Morphtronic Beat Down *3Morptronic Celfon *3Morphtronic Boarden *3Morphtronic Boomboxen *2Morphtronic Cameran *1Morphtronic Scopen *2Giant Rat *2Gadget Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator *Limiter Removal *Junk Box *Book of Moon Extra Deck * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Morphtronic Equip Deck Monsters *3Morphtronic Celfon *1Morphtronic Boarden *2Morphtronic Radion *3Morphtronic Scopen *3Morphtronic Remoten *2Morphtronic Boomboxen *2Morphtronic Slingen Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator *Junk Box *Morphtronic Map *Limiter Removal *One for One *Double Tool C&D *United We Stand *Mage Power *Release Restraint Wave Traps *Morphtronic Mix-up Extra Deck *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Stardust Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Colossal Fighter *Power Tool Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth *Goyo Guardian *Magical Android Morphtronic Synchro Deck The goal of this deck is to use Morphtronic Celfon's effect to swarm the field and Synchro Summon. Typical Cards Monsters * Morphtronic Celfon * Morphtronic Radion * Morphtronic Remoten * Morphtronic Scopen * Morphtronic Boomboxen * Morphtronic Slingen * Cyber Dragon * Sangan * Giant Rat * Shining Angel Spells * Machine Duplication * Limiter Removal * Enemy Controller * Morphtronic Accelerator * Junk Box * One for One * Swords of Revealing Light Traps * Limit Reverse * Waboku * Royal Decree * Morphtronic Bind Extra Deck * Armory Arm * Magical Android * Goyo Guardian * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Psychic Lifetrancer * X-Saber Urbellum * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Arcanite Magician * Red Dragon Archfiend * Colossal Fighter * Stardust Dragon Category:Deck Type